1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a glass molding apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile display device displays an image using a display panel mounted on a front surface thereof. A glass on the display panel serves as a cover to protect the display panel from external impacts, and to prevent moisture from entering the display panel.
The glass is at an uppermost position of the mobile display device, and thus a user directly contacts the glass. In recent years, glasses with various designs are mass manufactured in accordance with development of mobile display devices with various designs.